The instant invention relates to an assembly useful for retaining components such as filters, deodorizers, desiccants, chemical reactants, absorbents, adsorbents, indicators, etc., to a wall, e.g., of a container such as a bag, and to the combination of the assembly with the component and, e.g., a container. More particularly, the instant invention relates to an assembly preferably for retaining a filter wherein the filter or other component is used in combination with a wall, e.g., of a container, such as, for example, a waste container (e.g., a plastic bag), wherein the waste therein contains contaminated gases, e.g., radioactive contaminated gases.
Disposing of hazardous waste has become a critical problem in modern societies. One proposal is to contain hazardous waste in plastic bags either temporarily or permanently for storage and disposal. If the waste contains and/or emits innately hazardous gases, then the safety of hazardous waste stored in plastic containers or the like is compromised.
Considering a first specific example, nuclear waste materials emitting relatively low-level but still dangerous amounts of radiation are retained in walled containers, especially flexible plastic bags. It is desirable to vent the bags in order to minimize the danger of gases building up in and perhaps bursting them. Since the bags are vented to the atmosphere, the gases may carry with them minute radioactive particles which pose a serious health hazard, and, e.g., can be inhaled. It is, therefore, very important to properly filter the gases venting from storage bags for nuclear waste.
Bags for storing other waste are also preferably vented. Exemplary of such bags are the bags used to store human waste after a colostomy operation.
In view of the aforedescribed problems in storing waste materials, there is a need for a safe, durable and convenient way to vent such containers while minimizing the risk of releasing contaminated particles or other contaminants into the atmosphere.